Don't believe everything you hear
by KurenaiNoKitsune
Summary: How would a newly humanized chimeara react to something so sad. Death is in the air. AZ story of how misunderstanding cause someone to regret. But don't worry, in my stories a happy end is a must. Slightly adjusted


A dowmo! I don't think you know, but I usually write comedy's, and this is my first try of a really earnest writing. Please tell me if you think I should go back to writing funny-stuph and programs.

Disclaimer: Slayers STILL doesn't belong to me. :sigh: Maybe later.

The story takes place about four months after Try, and describes Zelgadiss' fresh and mixed feelings as a human to a princess we already know. I got the idea while listening to Nightwish (witch is a REALLY good band, and it gives a bit of atmosphere if you listen to it while you read /try -Sleaping Sun- and -Away-/).

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a happy-sunny day, as usual, for the city of Seiruun. A day like every other, but this time dark clouds were gathering in the far distance...

In an inn, on the outskirts of the city, a newly humanised Zelgadiss Greywords is heaving his tea, and admiring the things a normal human wouldn't.

The sun reflected from a window opposite of the inn and hit Zel's face, but he didn't bother to move. In fact, he liked it. He couldn't feel the warmth of the sun with his formal skin. After that, he ran his hands on the surface of the old wooden table he was sitting at. Everything was so... alive.

He knew only one thing could make it a better day. Not even admitting to himself, but he wanted to feel her hand, to touch her face, and to run his fingers trough her hair.

He shook his head to clear it, and tried to focus on something else. He ran his eyes over the room. Only some men heaving a conversation, and the waitress. Not much to concentrate on, but then his not-chimeric-but-better-then-a-human hearing caught a farmiliar word "... Princess"

It reminded him of the time. He had to go now. Slowly standing up, he put a few coins on the table and started walking to the door. While doing so, he directed his ears at the people on the table next to the door, and he froze when he heard something, he didn't wanted to "... the princess' funeral."

He dragged himself out of the state of shock, and tried to pull himself together "Come on Zelgadiss, you probably overheard... Yeah that's it, you just imagined it."

But then, again "... the poor little thing had to die so early..."

Zelgadiss got shaky, but he had to get confirmation, so he slowly turned to the people "Excuse me, but did you just say the princess died?"

An elderly man turned to Zel "Yes, she passed away in an accident."

The man who was sitting with his back at Zelgadiss turned to him "I think I heard, that an old pillar fell on her."

He couldn't believe his ears. He rolled his hands into fists and gathered every bit of his power. He started running. He technically punched the door open, not caring that he's human and his hand was bleeding. He ran as fast as he used to, when he was a chimeara. Jumping over every obstacle and not even bothering about the people screaming to him, because he almost tossed them from the sidewalk, he kept his pace.

"This is not real... Please, let it be a dream." He tried to wake up, but nothing happened. He wouldn't mind waking up with an army of demons attacking him, and he wouldn't mind waking up in the middle of the desert of destruction and he wouldn't even mind waking up as a chimeara, with all of these, just let it be a mistake.

His thoughts got more depressing "... what if it's true..." Than something startling hit him "... what if I hadn't went off to find my cure, then I ccould of..." he slowed down a bit, but then shook his head and resumed. "No... it can't be true."

By now, he could see the gates to the palace. He dashed up the stairs, but then two guards stopped him. "And who might you be?" asked a rather unfriendly soldier. "I am Zelgadiss Greywords, a friend of the..." he broke up the sentence and a painful expression went through his face "... princess."

The guards were a bit confused by his actions, then one of them spoke "We were given orders to let in a Zelgadiss Greywords, but we were told he was a chimeara."

Zel snapped out of his trance "I found my cure, now let me in!"

The other guard seemed to remember something "If you came to the funeral, then you're quite late, I think it's already over."

It hit him like a club in the head, and he whispered to himself "It's true then..."

The guards stepped aside and let him trough. He resumed running, but at a lower pace now. Than one of the guards shouted to Zel "It's held in the back in the old chapel!"

"Some people have luck, he's not far from twenty and he knows two princesses." the other guard said to no one in perticular.

The palace was huge and Zel was quite tired, still he ran all the way. By now, clouds nearly took over all of the sky and only a few beams of the sun got through. He finally reached the chapel and it seemed, that one of the sunbeams was shining constantly on the old building. It made it more holy than it was ment to be.

Zelgadiss slowed down into a walking pace, and slowly neared the huge doors. They were open, and a few people were standing around infront of the building and having conversations. Obviously the ceremony was over, but still he had to go in.

As he got closer and closer, a wierd feeling crept over him. Dizzyness and sorrow. He got near enough to smell the candles. He crosse the doors, but he could get far.

He was frozen again, but not from what he expected to find. He saw prince, cross that, king Philionel el de Seiruun walking along with...

"Ameria!" Zel exlaimed.

He got her attention, and she walked to him with a deeply thinking expression. "Have we met before? I could of sworn..." Then it hit her "Zelgadiss-san! Is this really you?"

He managed a slight nod. He couldn't talk, though he wanted to tell her how he felt, what he thought and hug her and kiss her, and...

You could hear the sound of a huge stone falling from Zel's heart. No wait... that was the sound of Zel hitting the floor. He was too overwhelmed and just lied there in a half-sitting position.

"Zelgadiss-san!" with that she ran next to him and knelt down "Are you alright?... Have you eaten right?"

Zelgadiss hit his forehead with his right hand and thought how careless he was "Of course... I'm human now, I have to eat."

"Don't worry, I'll get something for you." and while she said that, she noticed his injured hand. She pulled his injured right hand to her to have a better look at it, then she pulled out a pink napkin and tied it over the injury. "You should watch out for your new body."

Zelgadiss' usual gloomy expression was changed with an uncharacteristically happy and smiling one. He couldn't control himself, and wrapped his hands around the petite princess. She didn't mind it, and gave back the hug. Though she stopped when she felt something running down from her head. She looked up to see something she never seen before. Zelgadiss was crying. It was only a teardrop, though it was more than enyone would of expected.

"What's wrong? Did I break something?" Ameria's smile got concerned by now.

They both got up from the ground, than Zel broke the silence building between them "I... was told, that you... passed away."

Ameria's eyes got a bit teary "You were that concerned about me?"

Zel looked in her large blue eyes and got lost in them, so he only nodded slowly.

"It's partially true. But not me, but the princess of Ralteague died a few days ago."

"But then why is the funeral held here?"

"She was on a diplomatical misson in Seiruun, and the accident happened here, and it's only polite to give her a worthy farewell."

She hadn't noticed, but she was also lost in his eyes. After a few seconds of silent stairing, she grabbed Zelgadiss' hand and led him out of the chapel "Let me get some breakfast for us."

And they walked to the palace of Seiruun, hand in hand, smiling. The sunbeam that was on the chapel before, seemed to follow them all the way back...

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the sentence structure, but my mother-language is NOT english. And don't sue me for being so fluffy in the end. And if you want to know, most of my english knowledge comes from the game "The Legycy of Kain". Besides this was a three hour production of my imagination. 


End file.
